revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari Kagura
| weapon = "Blossom Bright" rope dagger (after Episode 08 "Caliculus Bright" dagger (before Episode 08 | revues = Revue of Passion Revue of Solitude Revue of Fate (Duet) Revue of Tragedy Revue of Astral Sins | debut = Chapter 1 (Show Must Go On) Chapter 1 (4-koma) Chapter 1 (Overture) Episode 1 (anime) | voiactj = Suzuko Mimori Mimori Suzuko 三森すずこ | voiacte = Patricia Duran }} Hikari Kagura (神楽ひかり, Kagura Hikari) is the deuteragonist of the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise. She is a second-year student from the Actor Training Department at Seisho Music Academy's 99th Graduating Class. Karen's childhood friend. A born performer who studied at an acting school in England. Her fate has been linked with Karen's since viewing a performance of "Starlight". Reuniting with her old friend, she is driven by a strong desire to join the mysterious Revue.https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/hikari/ Appearance Hikari has cerulean-blue eyes and long, straight black hair. Her hair goes below her waist and is generally styled loose, with bangs covering her forehead. She always wears a twin-star clip, gifted to her by Karen, on the right side of her bangs. Her Seisho uniform consists of a gray blazer with dark-gray trimming and a gray knife-pleated skirt, a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon tie, and brown loafers, which she wears with semisheer black tights. Her casual outfit consists of a plain-white knee-length sundress with bell sleeves and a deep V-neck with blue hems, under which she wears a plain-blue top, and blue ballerina flats. Her revue outfit comprises a deep-blue jacket with golden facing and piping, a standing-type collar with a golden tassel at the joint, white turnbacks with golden piping, red cuff flaps with a golden trim, and double golden armbands and epaulettes. Her belt is golden with a silver buckle identical to Karen's. Her skirt is a blue knife-pleated skirt with a white band near the bottom, a blue ribbon at the back, and a light-blue tulle dress tail. Like all the other girls, she wears black boots with golden trim detailing and a tassel, as well as a pelisse jacket with golden piping, held to a red shoulder belt by a golden aiguillette and a golden button. Unlike the rest of the girls, though, she has a blue jacket, and it goes over her right shoulder. Her star clip becomes a diadem in her revue outfit. Additionally, she wears an accessory in the shape of Mr. White near her belt. Her weapon is a rope dagger with a blue gem at the base of the blade. Personality During her childhood and stay in England, Hikari was an ambitious and outgoing theater student. She was passionate for performing on stage and eager to make good on her promise to Karen, thus she constantly pushed herself to be the best and handily fought through most of the Revues in her school. However her defeat in her final Revue shattered her, completely robbing her of her brilliance and passion for performing. She became a husk of her former self, mindlessly attending classes and going about her routine without any real purpose. Fortunately she managed to snap out of it upon remembering her promise to Karen and somehow reclaimed some of her lost brilliance, a feat that suprised even the Giraffe. The tolls of the Revue had a lasting impact on Hikari, even with the brilliance she reclaimed, as it left her with a rather odd personality. She remains incredibly aloof, generally uninterested in most things and people if they aren't related to Karen, theatre, Jellyfish, or Mr. White. If dealing with Karen, however, she regularly breaks her stoicism and shows some shades of her previous persona. Background Initially born and raised in Japan, Hikari and Karen were childhood friends up until Hikari's departure to study in England in order to hone her Theater skills and fulfill the promise they made to perform together. For 12 years she studied abroad in the Royal Academy for Theatrical Art, constantly keeping in touch with Karen via letters. During her final year at the Academy, she participated in Revues similar to the ones she would later join in Seishio and quickly rose through the rankings. However she suffered a defeat to her class' ace, initially losing her memories of the Revues and soon after her passion for performing entirely. Following a disastrous performance where she completely froze up, Hikari remembered her promise to Karen and by extension the Revues. The Giraffe then contacted her, offering a unique opportunity despite what little radiance she had left; join the next set of Revues in Japan. Plot Coming soon... Relationships Karen Aijo Karen and Hikari are childhood friends. They made a promise to be in the next Starlight together. Revues Anime * Revue of Passion * Revue of Solitude * Revue of Fate * Revue of Tragedy * Revue of Astral Sins Live * Revue of Fury * Revue of Jealousy * Revue of Astral Light * Revue of Summer Sky * Revue of Ultramarine * Revue of Rainbow * Revue of Orion Trivia * Hikari was in England for 12 years. * Despite having a red Revue cloak in England, Hikari instead has a blue cloak upon joining Seisho Academy's Revues, possibly due to the fact it is the second Revue audition she will participate in. * Hikari's favorite gift is jellyfish chocolate. Gallery Stage Cards Seisho Music Academy Hikari Kagura.png|Seisho Music Academy Hikari Kagura Knight of the Black Lion Nation Hikari Kagura.png|Knight of the Black Lion Nation Hikari Kagura Musketeer Athos Hikari Kagura.png|Musketeer Athos Hikari Kagura Amaterasu Hikari Kagura.jpg|Amaterasu Hikari Kagura Heartfelt Cooking Hikari Kagura.jpg|Heartfelt Cooking Hikari Kagura Valentines Hikari Model Sheet.png|"Heartfelt Cooking Hikari Kagura" Model Sheet Bride June Hikari Kagura.png|Bride June Hikari Kagura Mona Lisa Hikari Kagura.png|Mona Lisa Hikari Kagura Orion Hikari Kagura.png|Orion Hikari Kagura Gawain Hikari Kagura.png|Gawain Hikari Kagura Sherlock Holmes Hikari Kagura.png|Sherlock Holmes Hikari Kagura Memoirs After-School Boot Camp.jpg|After-School Boot Camp One for All.jpg|One for All Recharging the Jellyfish Meter.jpg|Recharging the Jellyfish Meter The First Snow.jpg|The First Snow Arabian Scarves.png|Arabian Scarves Nana's Special Christmas Lunch.png|Nana's Special Christmas Lunch Surprise Chocolate.png|Surprise Chocolate A Valentine's Ensemble.png|A Valentine's Ensemble Different Expressions.png|Different Expressions Our Clara.png|Our Clara Deux JUNO!? -June Bride-.png|Deux JUNO!? -June Bride- Starira Festival 2019.png|Starira Festival 2019 in Ikebukuro Commemoration Visit the Shrine in Kimono.png|Visit the Shrine in Kimono References Category:Characters Category:Seisho Students Category:Stage Girls